


A Christmas Wish

by raven_bird



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a dog for the purposes of this fic, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, based a lot on their friendship because i love them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Finn opens the door to let BB-8 out for a walk, the dog darts out from behind his legs and races down the hallway away from him.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Christmas Prompt Challenge](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge)
> 
> Star Wars has consumed my life, so I just had to write this fic to complete the challenge... maybe I'll write a fic in the canon universe soon...
> 
> (I've also only seen the movie once so far, so sorry if my characterization is off)

The moment that Finn opens the door to let BB-8 out for a walk, the dog darts out from behind his legs and races down the hallway away from him. Finn calls his name,  but it’s useless: he has already disappeared around the corner. In the distance, Finn can hear the faint sound of BB-8’s paws against the stairs.

 

Stuffing the leash in his pocket, Finn hurries after the dog. Poe was going to kill him if he lost BB-8.

 

If Finn were able to whistle, he wouldn’t have had to worry. Poe had trained BB-8 to come running at the slightest sound, and it was fascinating to see how attuned to Poe BB-8 really was.

 

Finn, unfortunately, can not whistle for the life of him.

 

Instead, he follows in the direction that BB-8 had run, making his way to the stairs of the apartment and beginning the descent. With each flight of stairs he passes, he scans the floor quickly for any sight of the dog, but to no avail. His hope of finding the dog lessens with each passing moment.

 

That is, until he makes it down to the third floor and stumbles to a halt at the sight of BB-8. Catching his breath, Finn watches as the dog approaches a woman who has just finished locking her apartment door.

 

At the sight of the puppy, a grin splits over the woman’s face, and she kneels before BB-8, one hand stretched out to pet him. The dog instantly takes a liking to her, nosing against the side of her arm and clearly basking in the attention. As Finn watches, the woman begins to murmur things to the dog, just barely audible from where Finn is standing.

 

“Hey, there,” she says, carding her fingers through the dog’s fur, “Where’d you come from? You’ve got to be missing your family.”

 

BB-8 wags his tail, obviously not paying much attention to what she was saying. The woman didn’t seem to mind the dog’s indifference.

 

“You should get home,” she tells him, but she doesn’t look as though she’s going to stop petting him anytime soon. “Your family’s probably looking for you.”

 

Finn shifts on the stairwell, wondering whether she’s going to look up and see him. She’s younger than he is, he’d guess, but only barely. Her clothes are warm and practical with her hair pulled back from her face. The sight of her, alone in the corridor, seems almost lonely. Still, something about her prevents Finn from feeling pity. She’s strong, he senses. She may be lonely, but she’s not helpless.

  
  


He finds himself listening, again, to what she is saying.

 

“I know I miss mine. That’s my Christmas wish, you know. Ever since I can remember, I’ve just wanted to spend it with my family.” She looks off into the distance, apparently lost in thought. The ache in her voice is so palpable that Finn’s heart feels like it’s about to break.

 

Finn retreats a couple steps, so that he’s out of her eyeshot.

 

“I don’t think anyone’s coming for you right now,” she says, scratching behind BB-8’s ears and standing up. She glances up and down the hall for a moment, biting her lip. “I’ll let you in here for now, until I figure out where you belong.” She re-opens her apartment door and Finn watches as BB-8 trots behind her as she enters.

 

The door closes, and Finn takes note of the number on her door before heading back up to his own apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It takes a moment for Poe to fully understand what Finn is saying.

 

“You want us to invite some girl we barely know over for Christmas?”

 

“She doesn’t have any family to spend it with!” Finn reminds him, sliding his hands around Poe’s waist, beneath the old jacket that he had never stopped wearing since they had first met. Poe relaxes at the touch, and Finn knows that, despite his protests, he doesn’t really oppose the idea.

 

Still, he persists. “Do you even know her name?”

 

“No,” Finn says, reluctantly. When Poe raises his eyebrows pointedly, Finn quickly continues, “But I do know she’s  _ lonely _ . We can make her holiday so much more better.”

 

“You said she wanted her family. We can’t be that for her.”

 

“No,” Finn admits, “But we’re better than nothing.”

 

Poe sighs, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of Finn’s neck, and Finn knows he’s won.

 

“Fine,” says Poe, his mouth curving into a roguish smile. “But you’re going to have to make it up to me somehow.”

 

“That, I can do,” Finn tells him. He leans forward and presses his lips to Poe’s, feeling the other man smile against his mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour later, Finn leads the way to the girl’s apartment. The two of them stand together in front of the door, Poe running his fingers through his hair anxiously. Finn catches his hand.

 

“She might not want to spend Christmas with us,” Poe says in a whisper.

 

Finn shrugs. “That’s her choice.”

 

Poe squeezes his hand and raises his first to knock on the door. It doesn’t take long for the girl to open it, her dark eyes wary of the two strangers.

 

“Hi,” she says, looking between them.

 

“Hey. We were just wondering whether you’ve seen a dog around here? We lost ours.”

 

A small expression of understanding flickers over her face, but she doesn’t say anything immediately. “I might have.”

 

“His name is BB-8,” adds Poe, shifting his weight from foot to foot absently. Her eyebrows rise.

 

“That’s an interesting name for a dog.”

 

“My boyfriend’s a nerd,” Finn tells her, helpfully. Poe wrinkles his nose at him, but beneath that there’s the obvious fondness that never seems to leave his face when he’s around Finn.

 

“I think I might have him,” the woman says, and she whistles. Instantly, there’s the scampering of paws against floor, and BB-8 rushes towards them, panting excitedly. The dog hurtles towards Poe and nudges his nose against the man’s leg.

 

“That’s him!” Finn says, cheerfully, as Poe squats down to rub BB-8’s belly. “Thanks for looking out for him. It would have been awful if we had lost him.”

 

“No problem,” she responds. “He’s a lovely dog.”

 

Finn grins. “I’m Finn, by the way. And this is Poe.”

 

“I’m Rey.”

 

Rey. The name suits her, Finn thinks.

 

“We have to thank you somehow. Would you be able to come over for dinner tonight?”

 

“It’s Christmas,” she says, slowly. “Aren’t you doing anything?”

 

Poe shrugs, standing up again. “Nothing that wouldn’t be better with you there. So you in?”

 

After a moment, Rey nods. “I’m in.”

 

They head back up to Finn and Poe’s apartment, and before long, the three of them are settled in for the holiday. Rey proves herself to be excellent at video games, and soon enough, her and Poe are competing in a space battle, teasing one another about their flying skills and groaning every time one of their ships take a hit. Finn watches with satisfaction, knowing that even though Rey didn’t get to spend the holiday with her true family, there were now the roots of a new family emerging. 

  
And that is what Christmas is really about, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> I used he/him pronouns for BB-8 as a dog just for ease, but I'm not implying in any way that droids or robots have a gender or should be assigned one.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)


End file.
